ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
JaidenC
Jaiden Charge, born Jaiden Kyle Davis, was born in Philadelphia Pennsylvania on November 5th, 1983. He is currently an American professional wrestler, wrestling as "The Next Level" Jaiden Charge in Total Annihilation Wrestling (TAW). Early Life Jaiden grew up in a relatively bad neighborhood. While his friends were considered delinquents, he tried to keep his mind on the books in hope of getting out of there one day. Since he was little, he always loved professional wrestling and sought to get involved with it someday. When he was 17 he and his brother set up a wrestling ring in their backyard and invited friends over to do a few matches. Overtime this grew and eventually people came by to watch the rookies. Around this time, his father passed away of natural causes, and Jaiden swayed away from wrestling for a while. He went off to college to get into engineering but didn't take to it very well. Wrestling Career He began to train at local gyms and get involved with wrestling every and any way he could. Eventually, he was noticed and moved to Manhattan, New York to join a small independent circuit for a while. This took off fairly well as about two years later he was offered a contract with a larger league in Orlando, Florida. He was 22 years of age and took the name Jaiden Ace in the ring. He didn't have much of a gimmick and wasn't a fan favorite. This leading to him eventually being dropped from the league. He moved around quite a lot through the years, wrestling in various leagues trying to make it with a small amount of money. ' Non Stop Wrestling' When he was 24 he nearly gave up on his dream, when a talent agent for a small-time company picked him up. He was placed into Development for a very small brand of wrestling called "Non-Stop Wrestling". It aired a 2 hour program on television every Friday and Monday so Jaiden new this was his chance to get noticed. He stayed in development for about 6 months when he sustained an ankle injury that kept him out of action for another 6 months. At 25 he joined NSW full time as it was becoming it's own complete brand of wrestling, separating ownership from larger circuits. After a few months Jaiden picked up championships such as the NSW Tag Team with Jim Claven, and the NSW Federation Title being called Jaiden Charge, for his signature charge-like spear. He feuded with superstars such as Iceman, the NSW Founder, and The Professional, an ongoing rival of JC. Ultimate Violence Wrestling After NSW's downfall Jaiden jumped from company to company for about a year when he finally settled with a company called Ultimate Violence Wrestling (UVW). It wasn't much but he picked up a title after a small feud that didn't last. The title was the UVW Universal Championship, and Jaiden had won it after signing with another promotion, Total Annihilation Wrestling (TAW). This sparked controversy among the two companies, but also opened the door to a good storyline. For weeks Jaiden began to question his loyalty to either company and stated he would only choose one to fully join. Even on TAW events he carried around the UVW Universal Championship, which made TAW fans worry he was choosing to go with UVW. It all ended with a TAW promo where Jaiden was seen throwing the UVW belt in a trashcan, showing his loyalty to TAW. Jaiden then wrestled one last match on UVW, winning and defending his title, yet retiring and vacating it afterward. Total Annihilation Wrestling Next Jaiden would go insane (kayfabe). After watching Jaiden throw away a title belt, Rob Van Dam attacked him for disrespect of a championship. On one occasion Jaiden was attacked after his match by someone unknown, suspected to be RVD. The weeks to come would show a more paranoid Jaiden Charge, one who fellow wrestler Carbon said belonged in an insane asylum. After a few weeks of this paranoid gimmick, a rather larged, masked man attacked Jaiden and took him away to somewhere unknown. The following week Jaiden debuted a mysterious gimmick, where he donned blue tights and a blue cloak with shades. The masked wrestler appeared to be his manager. It would be TAW chairman, Mr. Newman who pointed at that Jaiden was obviously faking his insanity to intimidate his opponent. He was scheduled to take on Carbon for the TAW Fearless Championship at an upcoming PPV, however TAW went out of business before this match took place. A year later, with Jaiden at age 26, TAW re-opened totally revamped with Jaiden winning a tournament on the first ever "Wednesday Resurrection" to become the Fearless Champion. His first title reign in TAW lasted for 2 months before losing it to Ace James on an episode of Wednesday Resurrection. This loss "may" be blamed on Maverick Jones, a returning TAW original who brutally assaulted Charge for previous weeks wearing a suit of armor. This sparked the return of Jaiden's "mysterious attire" with the cloaks and shades to match. Jaiden and Maverick are still currently feuding and are scheduled to have a hardcore match at an upcoming PPV, Glacier. Category:Wrestlers